Sur le Quai de la gare
by Dreamhavre
Summary: Drago Malfoy a les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans les souvenirs que lui évoque la gare.. est-ce un hasard si Harry Potter a le même regard mélancolique? Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance...


En espérant que ça vous plaira, et que vous n'oublierai pas de commenter )

**_A mon ange. Elle sait pourquoi. _**

**Sur le Quai de la gare**

Les voyages en train n'ont plus jamais été pareils pour moi... C'est une des raisons qui fait que je me déplace principalement en transplanant.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai d'autres options. Scorpius entre à Poudlard, et mon devoir de père est de l'accompagner...

Et même si c'était ailleurs... _Même si ça n'avait aucune signification réelle et concrète sur le sens de ma vie..._ Je repense à mon escapade d'un jour et une nuit...

Je revois ces colonnes où il était appuyé, journal à la main, comme les autres, à attendre sa navette.

Je ne savais pas où il allait. Je ne savais pas où j'allais non plus. Je pensais partir loin.

Loin du monde, des soupirs fatigués de ma mère… du regard des gens, et de leur jugement…

Je m'étais simplement commandé un café. D'ordinaire, je déteste ça. Surtout quand il n'y a pas de lait dedans.

Ce n'était pas important, à ce moment là… J'étais juste en train de partir, en renonçant à cet avenir dont je ne voulais pas… Et j'avais besoin de goûter quelque chose d'aussi amer et noir que l'idée que je me faisais de moi.

La foule me portait sur le quai d'une voie qui n'avait rien à voir avec la célébrissime 9 ¾ …

Elle était grise, et aucun sorcier ne semblait y attendre son train.

Il y avait juste ce.. type, accoudé à une colonne sale, qui lisait son journal, nonchalamment appuyé. Je ne voyais de lui que ses quelques mèches noires mal coiffées…

Ses longues jambes minces, partiellement dissimulée par un pantalon noir et légèrement trop large.. Des chaussures délassées. De longues mains masculines, des doigts aux articulations noueuses…

Je me prenais à vouloir découvrir les traits de son visage et ses épaules, cachés au monde par les gros titres de ce journal banal. Pourtant il n'était qu'un homme parmi les hommes. Parmi tant d'hommes…

J'aurais pu, c'est vrai, fixer mon attention sur cette femme aux cheveux courts et au visage ovale, appuyer mon regard sur sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle en éprouve la sensation. La séduire des yeux, et rater mon train, serré contre sa peau dans les toilettes…

Je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal, je crois.. Parce que je me moquais bien de ses yeux en amandes qui cherchaient les miens.

Je crois que je voulais le défi. Et Lui, caché derrière son journal, il en était un.

Je cherchais l'interdit. Et ses longues mains qui caressaient les pages du journal représentaient tout à fait cette notion.

Je désirais la folie, moi qui n'avais jamais vécu que dans la norme et le raisonnable. Moi qui fuyais le monde, je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose ce jour là:

Briser les règles qui m'enfermaient dans ce rôle de Dandy sage, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour parvenir à redresser la situation de merde dans laquelle les évènements l'avaient plongé.

Le train a sifflé, et j'ai tourné la tête vers lui, distrait. Il était d'un bleu électrique de mauvais goût. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je préférais penser que rien ne serait vert ou argenté, ce jour là… Parce que ces couleurs, je les avais trop longtemps portées, et elles impliquaient trop d'idées reçues, de là où je venais...

Et quand je me suis rendu compte que j'oubliais mon inconnu… il avait quitté sa colonne. Je me suis précipité dans ce maudit train, en faisant bien attention de respecter les consignes moldues… Ca aurait fait mauvais genre, une nuit au post pour mon premier séjour libre, non ?

Heureusement pour moi, il était là. Je crois vraiment qu'au départ, je ne l'avais pas reconnu… Comprenez moi. Ca faisait trois ans. Trois ans que je n'achetais plus les journaux pour être sûr de ne plus croiser Son regard. Trois ans que je me terrais dans mon manoir et les affaires de Père pour échapper aux questions et à ce qui était devenu Son univers.

On ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir, j'avais au poignet la plus horrible des souillures, et j'étais Son ennemi. J'étais un indésirable, et mon égo le supportait mal...

Il avait les yeux baissés, et regardait le quai avec la nostalgie d'un homme qui retrouve sa première lettre d'amour…

Et moi, je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de son profit délicat… de ce menton si fin et peu viril qu'il avait conservé de son adolescence... Des ses cheveux sauvages qu'il avait définitivement abandonné à eux-mêmes… Et ses yeux, ses si… fuyants yeux verts... Ses lèvres sombres, bien dessinées et serrées...

J'ai avalé ma salive, assez choqué par mes propres pensées vagabondes...

Pour le romantisme présumé de cette situation, je devrais vous dire que je me suis approché de lui, et assis à ses côté, ou deux rang derrière et sur la gauche, juste pour pouvoir l'observer à mon aise. Attendre... Et l'aborder. J'aurais bien aimé.

Au lieu de ça, le train a démarré, et je me suis retrouvé la tête contre son torse, après avoir tenté d'éviter la chute. Ca n'a duré que quelques secondes. Vraiment, je me suis relevé tout de suite! Il aurait presque dû ne pas remarquer que j'étais tombé sur lui. Mais le mal était fait, je l'avais arraché à sa contemplation. L'éventail des choix qui me restait s'était nettement rétréci… Il fallait que je me trouve une contenance, alors je me suis assis en face de lui.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a reconnu tout de suite. Je pense bien que si mais… il n'a rien dit. Et moi… En serpentard que j'étais et serai toujours, même hors des murs de Poudlard, je tachais d'éviter son regard. Pourtant, le paysage qui défilait n'était pas passionnant. Loin de là. Des arbres. Des immeubles. Je n'étais pas crédible, et je le sentais. Je lui ai fait face. Il a détourné les yeux vers l'intérieur du train, vers la fille aux yeux en amande -Quel idiot ! Au lieu de reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé!- avant de revenir à moi. Il a cillé, sans pour autant baisser les yeux. Et j'ai souri, pas parce qu'il me regardait, parce qu'il me regardait en ayant les joues légèrement rosées.

J'aime à croire que moi, j'avais retrouvé mon teint d'albâtre.

On s'est regardé longtemps, avec cette ironie teintée de défi, avec ce flot de questions et reproches qu'on n'avait pas à exprimer.

Le train s'est arrêté pour la première fois… Son pied a dérapé. A touché le mien.

Aucun de nous n'a bougé. J'avais envie de marcher sur ses lacets défaits, rien que pour nous rappeler ce que nous étions avant…

Avant le monde des adultes, les aurors et l'Empire commercial a gérer. Quand on pouvait juste être deux imbéciles haineux.

_Dieu, Harry, que j'aimais te haïr… _

Que j'aimais être un adolescent que croyait que la situation allait changer…

Le train redémarrait. Je pense que le vieux à la canne est descendu à cet arrêt où ton pied a heurté le mien. Et quand le train bleu qui m'emmenait loin a redémarré… La secousse a dégagé cette cicatrice qui t'a rendu célèbre. Le doute n'était plus possible, tu étais toi.

Tu as baissé les yeux et détourné le visage vers la vitre. Comme avant que je ne tombe dans tes bras. J'ai fait comme toi. Cette cicatrice me rappelait trop de choses en rapport à cette vie que je voulais quitter. Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir ce qui te poussait à la cacher... Que moi, je dissimule ma marque, c'est normal. Que toi, tu planques ta glorieuse balafre, je ne peux le comprendre... Probablement une confrontation impossible entre mon_ arrogance _et ta _modestie_...

L'arrêt suivant du train était celui où s'arrêtait mon voyage. Je ne le savais pas avant que tu te laisses aller vers l'avant juste quelques secondes… Pour souffler sur cou avant de recroiser mes yeux couleur d'orage.

**"Viens"**

Je t'ai suivi sans un mot… Tu as sauté du train comme un enfant, et quelques pas seulement après toi, je t'ai imité.

_J'ai oublié le nom de cette gare, Harry, tu sais… Je n'en garde que ta volte face vers moi, et ce sourire moqueur que tu affichais… Que je te rendais au centuple._

Je ne sais pas comment il a trouvé l'hôtel. Si c'était un hasard qu'il soit si proche de la station.. Qu'on entendait l'horloge sonner depuis cette chambre du troisième étage où il m'enmenait.

Puis… une fois la porte ouverte, son regard était plein de doute, comme si il réalisait enfin ce qui se passait… Il est un peu confus, cet instant, dans mon esprit… Je crois que c'est à cause du café...

Je me suis approché de lui, presque timidement et il n'a pas bougé. Mes mains se sont glissées dans ses cheveux, il a baissé la tête… avant de relever les yeux, pour croiser les miens…

Son regard était langoureux, ça lui allait bien; il s'est approché de mes lèvres, puis s'est arrêté avant de me laisser combler la distance qui nous séparait encore. Quelques secondes, pas plus, avant de rompre le baiser. Le consulter des yeux. Sentir ses mains qui envoyaient valser ma veste et reprendre notre étreinte là où nous l'avions laissée.. Goûter un baiser de ses lèvres, passionné, tellement plus brûlant que le premier...

_Qu'est-ce que je cherchais, chez toi, tu peux me le dire? Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à monter dans cette chambre avec moi? _

Et déjà, ce baiser s'arrêtait, et ses yeux verts étincelants replongeaient dans les miens..

A croire que tu avais _peur_, Potter._**Pour moi... **_

Je me suis débrouillé pour envoyer voler son affreux t-shirt bordeau au sol, embrasser la peau de son cou jusqu'à le sentir frissoner sous mes caresses...

Réaliser que ses mains glissaient dans mon pantalon, et retenir les gémissements qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

Jusqu'à me retrouver sur le matelas, sans savoir vraiment comment, à caresser les angles de son torse du bout des doigts, alors que lui s'attaquait à ma chemise sombre, embrasser ses lèvres, puis son cou au fur et à mesure qu'il dénudait mon corps..

Je me sentais mourir doucement sous ses caresses toujours plus entreprenantes, et tellement plus sensuelles que tous ces gestes que je lui connaissais d'_Avant_... Et pourtant je l'avais souvent regardé, ce cher Potter, j'avais énuméré chacune de ses failles, pour mieux m'y plonger dès que l'occasion se présentait... Je n'avais juste jamais réalisé... A quel point il était beau, une fois empourpré... A quel point son regard était bouleversant... Cette façon qu'il avait de baisser les yeux en souriant, avant de surprendre encore davantage cette part de moi -que j'avais renié depuis l'aube, et qui pensait le connaître par coeur- d'un baiser plus fougueux, d'une esquisse de gestes plus sugestives... Plus lascivement engourdissantes.

Et j'entendais arriver un second train, pendant qu'il embrassait passionnément mes lèvres, ses mains courant sur ma peau.. Je regrettai un instant l'époque des locomotives à vapeur, qui hurlaient en arrivant en gare... J'aurais aimé qu'il ne m'entende pas gémir... J'aurais préféré grogner.

_Oh Harry...J'y repensé souvent, tu sais, à ce moment où tu me l'as demandé..._

J'ai oublié les mots que tu as employé. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, tout ça c'était à cause du café, et de l'annonce publique de mon mariage, la veille. Ca devait ressembler à **" Tu es sûr que...?" **ou quelque chose comme ça. Des mots de Gryfondors qui passaient ta bouche rougie par le désir et les baisers..

_Je n'étais sûr de rien Harry. Mais j'en mourrais d'envie... Et ta main et ses incessants va-et-vient ne pouvaient me convaincre que davantage._

Ma respiration se saccadait, lui me regardait me perdre, sans aucune fausse pudeur... Et plus mon souffle se faisait court, plus ses yeux sombres se troublaient, plus mes muscles se contractaient, plus ses lèvres s'étiraient de ce sourire propre au match qu'on disputait...

Il a bien fallu qu'un sarcasme m'échappe, qui l'a plus amusé que blessé... Qui a finit de le convaincre que je ne craignais rien, sinon me réveiller au milieu des draps de soie de mon baldaquin...

J'avais peur de rêver, Potter, peur d'avoir fantasmé ce moment de pure lâcheté... Pas que tu enlèves ton boxer. Pas que tu t'approches davantage de moi.

**"Je pensais que les actes étaient le fait des héros..."**

**"Ce genre d'acte n'est pas forcément... habituel pour moi..."**

Ses hanches ont frôlés les miennes, et j'ai cambré le dos.

Ses lèvres ont capturé les miennes, et mes bras se sont refermés sur son cou.

Ses mains ont glissé le long de mes jambes puis...

La suite.

Tu n'avais pas à me lancer ce regard là. Ce n'est pas comme si on était _quelqu'un_ l'un envers l'autre... Pas comme si on avait eu des souvenirs, au coin d'une cheminée, ou dans une ruelle, main dans la main... Ce n'était pas comme si on avait rit toute une soirée, avant de rougir, et utiliser le guy de Noël comme prétexte pour s'embrasser! Tu n'aurais pas dû me souffler à l'oreille toutes ses excuses... Tu aurais dû me bailloner les lèvres pour m'empêcher de crier. Fermer les yeux comme j'ai fermé les miens, et finir ce qu'on avait commencé.

Oui... Tu aurais dû fermer les yeux, comme au deuxième coup de reins... Tes cils n'en paraissaient que plus longs, et au moins tu n'aurais pas vu mes lèvres trembler autant...

Et doucement, il bougeait en moi, caressant mon cou de sa bouche, ses cheveux ou sa langue, glissant à mon oreille des mots tellement bas que je ne pouvais en saisir le sens... Quant à moi, j'accompagnais son corps, cherchant à amoindrir encore les distances, mordillant son cou, le lobe de son oreille... Puis au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'amenuisait, que nos corps se couvraient de sueur, que nos bouches jouaient ensembles, mes éclats de voix se faisaient moins maîtrisés, de même que les mouvements de ses hanches.

A mesure que nos sensations prenaient le dessus sur notre orgueil, ses sourcils s'arquaient et ses bras se faisaient plus possessifs autour de mon corps.

_Potter.. Quel drôle de souvenir... ton nez frôlant le bout du mien, entre deux coups de reins passionné... ta langue éfleurant mes lèvres, avant de me laisser capturer les tiennes... mes mains mêlées à tes cheveux comme pour te retenir davantage au creux de moi..._

_L'oubli total. _

_La plénitude. _

_La passion. _

_La folie. _

_La tête renversée vers l'arrière, à crier au monde des choses indescriptibles, accompagnés par le teintement de l'horloge... _

_Mourir..._

_Fermer les yeux... _

_Sentir stes lèvres, le long de mes tempes, puis ton corps peser sur le mien..._

_Timaginer, encore haletant et empourpré, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'avant..._

_...Mourir de savoir que tout ça va finir avant d'avoir commencer..._

_Ouvrir les yeux et contempler le plafond._

Il aurait dû partir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été sa _rousse_. Ou sensible.

Il n'en a évidemment rien fait, réflexes gryfondor obligent... Je suppose? Il m'a posé la seule question dont je me rapelle avec certitude:

**''Qu'est... ce qu'on fait, maintenant..?''**

Non pas que je me sois attendu à ce qu'en trois ans il ait appris des notions de tact... Pas plus qu' à des promesses d'éternité ou autre je t'aime... mais au moins, j'avais espéré qu'il avait appris le silence..

Je me suis tourné vers lui, posant mon bras droit entre nous. Ses yeux si tendres quelques secondes auparavant, et qui maintenant regardaient mon bras avec effroi.

La marque. La mienne. Bien moins seyante qu'un éclair stylisé entre deux mèches... Et tellement plus repoussante.

Il s'est mordu les lèvres, et moi j'ai souri.

**"Il n'y a pas de "on" Potter. Tu. Tu reprends le cours de ta vie, maintenant. Tu oublies ce moment. J'en ferai de même..."**

_Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait eu une autre possibilité, Potter..._

Son regard qui se détournait du mien... Ses lèvres qui se serraient davantage. La marque, mes yeux, la marque, mes yeux, des va-et-vient de regard incessants... Ses doigts qui se serraient sur les draps.

**"Allé... **_**Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance**_**... Pars."**

**°oOo°**

-Papa? C'est... eux?

-Oui. Harry Potter et sa famille. Il a un fils de ton âge. Essaye...Enfin... Fais au mieux pour être heureux.

-Papa? Ils nous regardent.

-Alors redresse les épaules. Rends-moi fier de toi.

C'était la première fois que je te revoyais sur le quai d'une gare. Ca devait se reproduire tous les ans, plusieurs fois par an, pendant 7ans.

Je crois que ça t'as fait quelque chose, à toi aussi... Puisque je sentais ton regard sur moi. Brulant comme les caresses interdites de ces nuits là...

Nostalgique... comme celui que tu m'as lancé avant de fermer la porte...

Ephémère et insignifiant, comme ce léger trouble qui me prend quand le train s'éloigne..

_Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait vraiment compté... n'est-ce pas?_


End file.
